1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an engine. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an engine positioned within the stator of an induction generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to engines, and in particular to internal combustion engines surrounded by an induction generator.
It is well-known in the prior art to provide a generator having a rotor and a stator positioned around an internal combustion engine, and whereby the internal combustion engine rotates the rotor, which in turn generates electricity. U.S. Pat. No. 688,494 to Stern discloses such a device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,670 to Russell discloses a similar device, only in which the internal combustion engine forms part of the rotor, and the stator is the outer portion of the device, rather than the inner portion.
However, devices like those described in Stern and Russell are nothing more than generators that convert mechanical energy into electricity.
The present invention seeks to improve upon the prior art by providing a number of advantages. For instance, the present invention has an induction generator that is capable of converting both mechanical energy into electricity, and electricity into mechanical energy. In one embodiment, the present invention includes a mechanical output shaft that is selectively engaged with the crankshaft from the engine, the induction rotor, and a drive shaft to a vehicle. The crankshaft can selectively provide power to the induction rotor and/or the drive shaft, the induction rotor can selectively provide power from the crankshaft or to/from the drive shaft, and the drive shaft can selectively provide power from the crankshaft or to/from the induction rotor.